Old fashioned love
by Tia Veran
Summary: A junjou story with a Victorian twist. When Fuyuhiko finds one of Akihiko's notepads he finds out all of his son's unsavoury fantasies. He decides to give him an ultimatum: get married to Kaoruko and settle down, or get out. Misaki is too poor to get into a university, and struggles both to get a scholarship and to convince himself he's straight. Contains Junjou and Egoist pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction in a long time, and it's going to be a Junjou fic in a Victorian setting. Why? Well, I like the Victorian thing, and figured it could be fun. =D Plus, I wanted it to be set in an era when Akihiko's natural talent (being a fantastic literary perv) was not recognised as an actual profession. Btw, I'm not an expert on Victorian London, so this is meant only as a bit of fun, not an accurate historical account, lol.

I'm hoping to include the Junjou and Egoist couples. If someone wants the terrorist couple, let me know! I really hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

_Takahiro turned, smiling at his best friend. He was one of those people whose smile transformed him from handsome to radiant, and the sunlight was picking out almost golden strands in his dark hair. That he could still smile like this, after all he'd been through, just made him that much more appealing. He was beautiful. Without conscious thought, Akihiko reached out, framing Takahiro's face with his hands._

_The skin under his fingers was so pale and soft, Takahiro's look of confusion too delicious to resist. Knowing he shouldn't be doing this, but unable to stop the desire that had been burning in him for so long, he leaned forward, kissing Takahiro's soft, pink lips. Warmth shot through Akihiko, his whole body burning with arousal from the delicate, closed mouth kiss. He had never responded so quickly to another person, but he'd wanted Takahiro for so long…_

_Takahiro gently drew away from him, lips parted in what looked like desire, but Akihiko knew it could only be surprise. _

"_Akihiko…?" He murmured softly._

"_Takahiro, I've loved you since I first set eyes on you." This could destroy their friendship, he knew, but it was now or never and he couldn't turn back. "I want you, more than I've ever wanted anyone."_

"_A-Akihiko, I-I love you too. I never even dreamed you would want me back," Takahiro whispered, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes._

_Shocked awe covered Akihiko's face. He had always dreamed, fantasised about receiving such an answer, but he had never expected to actually hear it. Lust and love consuming him completely, Akihiko reached out and grabbed Takahiro._

_His lips met that pretty mouth once again, this time with fiery passion. He pressed his tongue into that heavenly, wet heat, moaning in desire. Takahiro's hands slipped to his waist, pulling him closer as their tongues pressed urgently against each other. Akihiko won their heated battle, claiming the other's mouth with abandon as Takahiro succumbed to the dominance of the almost brutal kiss. His whole body flooded with deep, almost primal lust._

_Akihiko's hands slipped lower, griping the firm globes of Takahiro's ass, pressing their groins together. He could feel Takahiro's gasp as Akihiko's erection met his own, hot and hard and ready. Promising so much._

_They came apart for air, Akihiko's mouth still moist and tasting of Takahiro. Takahiro's eyes were dark, dilated with need, and the sight shot straight to Akihiko's dick. He slowly pressed his hands to the top of Takahiro's trousers, then began peeling them down the other man's hips. Takahiro hid his face against his friend's throat, moaning heatedly._

_Oh, the things he was going to do with this beautiful boy, Akihiko thought with relish._

Akihiko put his quill in its little holder, sighing contentedly as he worked a crick out of his neck. Giving his fantasies form by recording them on paper was always fun, and never failed to turn him on. He was unsure why Takahiro's face surfaced in his mind after all this time. He hadn't seen his old friend for a good many years.

He had been scribbling away for hours on this particular piece, enjoying the atmosphere in his family's abundant library. Thick leather bound books and rich carpet stretched as far as the eye could see, and Akihiko had positioned his writing desk in front of the huge arched windows overlooking the rose garden. This place was his haven, a solitary paradise, a place where he could happily enjoy his sexy daydreams.

Today in particular was shaping up pretty well, he mused, as he sipped tea out of his delicate china cup. The rain was beating of the windows, playing a pleasant tune against the huge panes. He had a divine cup of tea, the delightful scent of books all around him and pretty boys doing naughty things in his head… and in his notepad. Yep, life was looking good. Right now he could almost forget his crushing desperation to find his own place.

He was just lighting up his first cigarette of the afternoon, plotting out the juiciest part of his new story, when a heavy knock sounded at the door. He shook his head in annoyance, dismissing the delightful mental image he had been picturing: Takahiro on his knees, pretty pink lips wrapped around his-

"Young Master! Your father wishes to speak to you," Tanaka started, dissolving the last of Akihiko's happy thoughts.

"When?" Akihiko asked, inhaling a deep lungful of smoke. His father never had anything good to say.

"Now, in the drawing room, Young Master. He sent a summons for you a half hour ago," Tanaka fretted. He knew how bad things were getting between the Lord and his heir.

Oops. So that's why one of the maids had been pestering him a while ago. He'd simply ignored her and kept writing.

"I didn't get it," he lied casually, flicking the ash on his cigarette into a tray already filled with the cigarette butts from last night. He had went to bed so late that the servants hadn't had time to empty it before he was back to his writing.

He stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of his writing chair and draping it over his arm, cigarette perched in his mouth.

"I- If I may, Young Master?" Tanaka spoke tentatively, asking for permission to speak his mind.

Akihiko merely grunted his acknowledgment. All these social niceties got on his nerves. He lived his life by the creed 'Do whatever you feel like, when you feel like it.' If only other people did too, the world would be a much more simple place.

"I have to say, Lord Usami is extremely… ah, upset. I believe it would be in your best interests not to annoy him further."

"When _isn't_ he pissed off?" Akihiko muttered, pushing past the butler and into the hall. Ancestors glowered down at him from many ornate picture frames, as though disapproving of his presence. God, but Akihiko _hated_ this place.

Tanaka hurried after his master, almost knocking over a rose filled vase in his haste.

"Young Master! This is different! Your father has finally reached the end of his tether. He will not tolerate anymore of your tomfoolery! I have never seen him so angry."

Great. Just great.

When he opened the door and caught sight of his grumpy bastard of a father, Akihiko realised that Tanaka was right. His father was _pissed_.

"Akihiko! What the hell is this?!" Fuyuhiko barked, brandishing a wad of paper in his son's face.

"I don't know," Akihiko responded lazily, shaking another cigarette out of the pack.

"It's- It's filthy smut, is what it is! What in the hell were you thinking? Leaving a record of your- your sick fantasies!"

Crap. Akihiko hadn't meant for his father to see that. It was another of his erotic romances, featuring himself and another old school friend, Hiroki. He couldn't really give a shit what his dad thought, but he didn't want to deal with the blow out, so he usually kept his stories in the library. His father was always too busy dealing with the family business and finances to go there, something which he desperately wanted Akihiko to be a part of.

He could keep wanting.

"Its not smut," Akihiko responded, casually lighting his cigarette. "Well, not _just_ smut," he amended. "It's a romance story."

"Between two _men!_" Fuyuhiko raged. "When are you going to grow out of this foolish fancy?! And when are you going to stop smoking those damn bits of paper?! Gentlemen smoke pipes! You look like a common dock worker!"

After blustering and ranting for a while (in which Akihiko absently smoked two more cigarettes, patiently ignoring him) he collapsed into one of the old padded armchairs. He put his hand to his face, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Akihiko almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Now, listen here son," his father started in a slightly calmer voice. "You're a grown man. All these years I have heeded your wishes to not get married, but this is the last straw. Maybe having a woman will put all this nonsense," he shook the notebook he held for emphasis, "out of your head."

"No," Akihiko said flatly. "I've told you, I'm gay. Getting married is only going to cause me _and_ some woman to have a miserable life. I'm not having a sham marriage like yours."

Irritation flashed across his father's face, before he carefully wiped the expression away. When he did that Akihiko knew that his father was going to totally ignore everything he had just said.

"I've been talking with the family, and it seems that Kaoruko is currently looking for a husband. She's an attractive young woman, son, and you could do a lot worse," Fuyuhiko said, as though he were spilling an enticing secret to his son.

"No. Listen, I'm going back to the library," Akihiko answered, thoroughly bored at having this discussion _yet again_.

"I'm afraid that you can't walk away from this. I've already told Kaoruko's mother that you'd accept her proposal. If you don't comply, you will humiliate yourself in front of all the Lords in England."

"What. The. Hell!" Akihiko shouted, blood boiling. This was too much, even for his asshole of a father. For the first time in years, his father's words broke through his calm and collected shell, letting his ire take centre stage.

"You know what, father? I don't give a fuck. I'm leaving."

There was a stunned, outraged silence at his words. He had never dared use such coarse words with his father before.

Fuyuhiko rose from his chair slowly, face white with rage. "If you leave, then you leave tonight! You take whatever you can fit in one carriage and go. I always knew that Haruhiko would make a better heir than you, but I didn't want the embarrassment of having to acknowledge an illegitimate son. However, as you seem set on being the biggest disgrace in the family, I see I will have to face the lesser of two evils!

"Get your horse, pack your things, and get out! I will sever all ties between you and the Usami family, both socially and financially! I never want to see you again!"

Akihiko give his father one parting glare, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard. It was only when he was once again standing in the hall with the pictures of all his grumpy-ass relatives that he replayed the conversation in his mind again, this time actually paying attention to the words.

_Financially? _That one word managed to gain Akihiko's attention. If your father doesn't give you money, then where do you get it from? He thought briefly of his school days, and talk of careers, but immediately dismissed the idea. Having a job didn't sound like much fun.

"Oh well. I'll figure something out," Akihiko mumbled, taking another drag of his cigarette. At least he'd never have to look at this place, or any of his god-awful family again.

Xxx

"Ahh! This bloody stuff is friggin' impossible!" Misaki lamented, running his hands through his already messy hair.

He was working on the mock entrance exam questions, and failing miserably. Guilt rolled through his stomach. His brother had wanted to attend university, but had given up that dream to raise him. He had to get in to this damn school!

"Don't worry, Misaki! You'll get there eventually," Takahiro said, smiling good naturedly. His big brother always believed in him.

Misaki wanted _so_ bad to make his brother proud. He had tried hard at things before for Takahiro's sake, and even became a virtual housewife to help take the load off his brother. But this was different. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't anywhere near smart enough to get a scholarship, and they were too poor to pay the tuition. No amount of effort was going to change that.

"Thanks, big brother," Misaki said, throwing the impossible exam papers on the coffee table. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay," Takahiro answered, a worried frown on his face.

Misaki gave the fire a poke, stoking the flames before he left. Winter was on the doorstep, and it was _cold_.

The house that they had inherited from their parents was a pretty decent size, and they actually owned it rather than rent it. They didn't need to share with another family, and in the overpopulated city that was quite a luxury for someone in their price bracket. Takahiro was always lamenting on the lack of a garden, seeming to think that Misaki needed one when he was growing up. Misaki thought they were doing perfectly fine without one, and that his brother had a worrying tendency to act like an old woman.

Misaki closed the front door behind him, immediately feeling the cold. At least it had stopped raining. He had just wrapped his arms around his waist, starting toward the city centre when the sound of hooves and rumble of wheels on cobblestone stopped him. Nobody around here owned a horse and cart, and Misaki turned, wanting to see which of his neighbours had sprung for the luxury of riding in a cab.

Misaki's heart almost stopped. The man driving the cart didn't seem to have any clue how to get the horse to do what he wanted, but that wasn't what had caught Misaki's attention.

_Oh my God, he's _gorgeous! Misaki thought. _I mean, no! He's not! I like girls! Cute girls! I gotta make big brother proud, I can't give in to these silly thoughts! …Not that even I have them anyway… I like girls._

Misaki shook his head in irritation, replaying the old internal argument for the hundredth time, but he couldn't stop himself from watching the handsome stranger as he rather awkwardly brought his horse to a stop.

Misaki's treacherous mind couldn't help noticing that he was even sexier up close. He was obviously very 'well to do', the cut of his clothes and his perfectly styled hair looking very out of place in this neighbourhood. Misaki was pondering what business or errand could bring such a man here, when the man in question climbed gracefully from the driver's seat.

"Is this your house?" he asked, and Misaki noticed his posh accent.

"Umm, yeah. It is. Why?"

"Oh bollocks."

Misaki's mouth fell open, ears turning red. Who would have thought a posh guy would talk like that in front of someone they had just met!

"Still, can't be helped, I suppose," the elegant stranger continued, pulling a cigarette packet from his jacket pocket. "It _has_ been a few years."

"What are you on about?" Misaki asked, confused.

The man's eyes fastened on him once more, and Misaki couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. The man gave an almost sinister smile as his eyes scanned Misaki. Finally, he offered Misaki a cigarette.

"Um, no thanks," Misaki answered. This guy was kind of weird. And absolutely _gorgeous._

"You're pretty cute. I don't suppose you'd let me move in for a bit?"

Okay, that confirmed it. This dude was insane.

_And it looked like he was checking me out!_ Misaki thought. But other men didn't have those sorts of thoughts… did they?

"Um, I'm gonna ask again. What are you on about?" Misaki finally stammered.

"Oops. I suppose I didn't really explain myself, did I?" the sexy stranger took a pull on his cigarette. "I used to know the man who lived here. Takahiro. I figured I'd see if he had a spare room."

"You know my big brother?!" Misaki asked, surprised. How had Takahiro met such a rich bloke?

"Ahh, so you're the little brother he left school to raise. You two look nothing alike, but you're as adorable as he said you were. Misaki, right?"

"Umm… yeah…" Misaki's face heated as he nodded, cheeks turning scarlet at the man's casual compliment.

At least now he knew where they had met. Takahiro had been accepted as a kid to enter a real highbrow high school.

The other man knocked loudly on the door while Misaki stared at him.

"Misaki, did you forget- Akihiko! This is such a wonderful surprise!" Takahiro was beaming. They were obviously close friends at one point. Misaki wondered with a pang of guilt if raising him had broken up Takahiro's old friendships.

At least the stranger had a name now, he mused.

"It's great to see you too," Akihiko answered, draping himself around Takahiro's shoulders with a grin. Takahiro chuckled.

"Goodness, what on earth are you doing here?" Takahiro asked. "Oh, forgive my manners! Come in, come in!"

The two disappeared back into the house, and Misaki followed, feeling like his head was spinning. He was still feeling a little confused.

"To answer your question," Akihiko began, sinking into an armchair next to the fireplace, "I was wondering if I could move in. I'm sort of homeless."

Misaki and Takahiro stared.

"What?" Takahiro asked, sitting down on the other side of the hearth.

"Well, I've been cut off," Akihiko replied conversationally. "I don't think I'm even part of the Usami family anymore. I don't have anywhere to go." Akihiko told them the whole sorry story, leaving out the particular reason he didn't want to marry Kaoruko.

"Oh God, of course you can stay Akihiko!" Takahiro answered, tears of sympathy in his eyes. His brother was such a soft hearted fool. _Bloody idiot._

"Wait a second!" Misaki butted in. "We only have two bedrooms. Where's he going to stay?"

"Hmm… Well, I'd let you stay in my room, but I have to be at work so early in the morning," Takahiro mused. "Why don't you and Misaki share? There are some cushions in the hot press. We could make up a bed using them, and Misaki could sleep on those until we get something else sorted."

"Hey! You're giving away my room! _And_ my bed!" Misaki fumed.

The firelight was playing across Akihiko's face, highlighting his good looks and making Misaki's pants feel just a little tighter. How was he supposed to sleep with this man in his room without making a total idiot of himself.

"Misaki!" Takahiro scolded. "I didn't raise you to be like that. This poor man was kicked out of his home, with nothing but- wait, Akihiko, what _did_ you manage to take with you."

"I'm afraid I only managed to get the bare essentials before I had to get out."

"Oh, that's so awful…" Takahiro was getting a little misty again. Misaki rolled his eyes. "Misaki, why don't you go and bring in his things? Just put them in your room."

Misaki let out a frustrated sigh, but did as his brother asked. He could hear the two men chatting in the background, and realised it was the first time his big brother had ever brought over a friend. He couldn't be a jackass about this, not when his brother had given up his social life for him in the first place.

_But why does the friend he _does_ invite to stay have to be so good looking? And so male! Misaki wished he could share his room with a pretty girl… of course…._

Misaki trudged around to the back of the cart, patting the chestnut horse absently as he passed. He'd had little crushes like this before, but he'd ruthlessly suppressed them.

_After all, I'm not gay,_ he reasoned.

Then he opened the cart, and forgot his train of thought completely. _What the hell?_

He stamped back into the house.

"Why is that damn cart full of bloody teddy bears?!"

"I told you," Akihiko answered slowly, as though talking to an idiot. "I only had time to pack the bear essentials. Oh, and be careful you don't drop Suzuki-san in a puddle. If you do, I'll have to do something terrible to you."

Misaki looked at the man's deadpan face, trying in vain to ignore the awful pun. _God, is he serious?_

Shaking his head once again, Misaki went back out to carry the bears (_very_ carefully) into his room. His room only contained a single bed and a night table, but by the time he'd finished he wasn't even sure if there'd be room for the makeshift bed.

_I was right before,_ Misaki thought miserably, _the man really is a crazy bastard._

He returned to the living room, dropping into his favourite chair just as Akihiko picked up the exam questions he'd left scattered on the coffee table. Oh crap! He didn't want this guy knowing how dumb he was!

"Ha! Are you trying to go back to school, Takahiro? You won't be going anywhere with scores like these. Why don't I tutor you?" Akihiko asked with a sly smile that bordered on a leer.

"Oh, no, those are Misaki's. But if you could tutor him, it would be a fantastic help!" Takahiro answered, happily oblivious to any innuendoes as always.

Misaki loved his brother, but right now he could cheerfully knock him out.

"Hmm." Those eyes were back on him again, crawling up and down his body in a way that was unexpectedly hot. "There are a _lot _of things I'd like to teach your brother," he finished, giving Misaki a look that made his belly tight and his dick stiffen.

What the hell was happening to Misaki's nice, boring life?

Xxx

Hope you liked! Please review if you want me to write any more. =3

Oh, and once again, this is my first fic in ages. I had to agree to another set of rules before I could post this, and I was wondering if you're still allowed to write lemon or lime material? Or is that now off limits?

x Tia


	2. Chapter 2

A/N = Thanks to Usamisaftw and Primordium for their helpful reviews! ^_^ As long as I get at least one review I'm as happy as Tree trunks with an apple pie!

Plus, the Victorian thing is pretty hard to write when I don't know what I'm doing. To make it a little easier I'm just going to make it an 'old fashioned' AU, instead of setting it in any particular era. I still want to keep the horse and cart thing, and the sexy gentleman vibe though, lol.

Please don't hate me for my lousy foresight!

Hope you like this chapter! =D

~Lime warning~!

Chapter 2

This was going to be fun, Akihiko mused. He had to admit, things had been a little worrying for a while. Even someone as lackadaisical as Akihiko could comprehend that being homeless wasn't exactly a good thing. And his first attempt to find a place had been a failure.

The first person he'd decided to call on was Hiroki, but it seemed that his old friend had moved out of the Kamijou estates. Akihiko had been appalled, not just that he was _still_ homeless, but that Hiroki had apparently gone and gotten himself a job at the University they'd attended together. Hiroki's family had plenty of money, nowhere _near_ as much as the Usami family, but enough that Hiroki could live a good, comfortable life without ever having to work at all. That he would _choose_ to get a job was something that boggled Akihiko to no end.

But then, if Hiroki had a fault it was his annoying tendency to take himself, and life in general, way too seriously. Akihiko couldn't even comprehend getting a job as an assistant professor. His old friend was going to have to work for years before he would achieve a promotion. Who the hell could be bothered with that? Plus, Hiroki had an explosive temper (another of his faults, Akihiko mused uncharitably) that was hardly going to improve when he was stuck in a roomful of students, some of whom would no doubt enjoy 'poking the bear' so to speak. Still, it would have been nice to see him again, but the Kamijou's butler had refused to give Akihiko his new address.

Things had gone _much_ better at the Takahashi house. It seemed that the years apart had dulled his romantic feelings for Takahiro, but the personality that had caused them to become friends in the first place was still very much in evidence, and he had genuinely enjoyed chatting and catching up with him.

The house itself was interesting, but so much smaller than he'd imagined. Takahiro had once told him how grateful he was to have inherited the house, so Akihiko had figured it would have more than two bedrooms. Where did common children keep their teddy bears, after all? It was baffling. But at least it was nicely decorated, in a style Akihiko mentally dubbed as 'commoner chic'. He had always wanted to know what it was like to grow up in a common family, and now it seemed he would actually get to live as a part of one.

And even better than that was Misaki. Who'd have thought Takahiro's little brother would be his type? He was so innocent and shy, but Akihiko could also see the heat in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It was obvious that the boy fancied him, but it was equally obvious that he had never acted on his desires before. He was sure that the boy was a virgin, another turn on for him. He liked being someone's first. It made things so much sexier, knowing that he was making someone feel things they never had before.

As for Takahiro, the man was about as receptive to flirts and come ons as a brick, something that had frustrated Akihiko to no end while he'd been trying to get into Takahiro's pants. Who'd have thought that Akihiko would ever be grateful for that trait? Luckily, he could flirt with the guy's little brother right in front of him without him ever catching on.

But Misaki _was_ catching on. Akihiko had only just met him, but he already knew the right things to say to make him blush, and (though he knew the other wouldn't admit it) turn him on. Breaking down those self imposed barriers was going to be so much fun, and Akihiko already had a free pass to the boy's room. Who knew, he might even get some tonight, if he was lucky.

Xxx

Watching Takahiro chat with his old friend was refreshing. His big brother had a cheerful personality by nature, but Misaki hadn't seen him laugh and relax so much before. It was kind of fun to watch. If only the person he was reminiscing with wasn't such a sleaze. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd caught the man either leering at him or saying something that bordered on totally indecent.

And yet, Misaki also found himself watching Akihiko. The way the rich material of his shirt clung to his arms, the way the waistcoat defined his torso… Misaki couldn't tear his eyes away.

Akihiko caught his gaze, and Misaki realised with a start that he'd been caught staring. He felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment.

Takahiro stood suddenly, and Misaki turned his gaze to his older brother, glad for the distraction.

"I'm going to see what I can find in the closet for your bed, Misaki," Takahiro explained. "I'm pretty sure there's a spare quilt around here somewhere. I'll be right back."

Then it was just him and Akihiko, sitting in the firelight. Akihiko turned slightly in his chair, just smiling at him over the top of his cigarette. It was disconcerting. Misaki's hands clutched together in his lap as he struggled for something to focus on. For some reason, knowing Akihiko's eyes were on him was making him feel a little hot.

_It's just the fire,_ Misaki tried to tell himself, though he knew it was a lie. _Now, think of something to say before this becomes even _more_ awkward!_

"So, umm, Akihiko, what is it you do?" Misaki asked awkwardly, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

"You can call me Usagi," Akihiko answered, still looking amused at his expense. "It was a nickname your brother give me in high school, but it's kind of stuck with my friends."

"Usagi? Like rabbit?"

"Yep." Akihiko- no, _Usagi_, answered. "It fits, right?"

"Actually, it kind of does," Misaki admitted. For the first time since meeting Usagi he was starting to let his guard down and relax. "But I'm still kinda curious. What is it you do?"

"With what?" Usagi answered, puffing on his ever-present cigarette.

Misaki looked at him for a moment. Either the man had a great poker face, or he really didn't catch his meaning.

"With work. Like, what's your job?"

"Don't have one," Usagi answered, as though Misaki had asked him the most ridiculous question ever.

"So, are you really that rich?" Misaki asked, genuinely curious now.

"Yep," Usagi answered simply. "At least, I was. I don't really have any money now."

Misaki was saved having to answer when Takahiro arrived, clutching a bundle of cushions.

"Could you give me a hand with these, Misaki," he asked, stumbling toward Misaki's bedroom.

Misaki got up and opened the door for him, following him into the room. Takahiro dumped the bundle on the comfy single bed, and Misaki began to arrange them on the floor with a resigned sigh. Why did this have to happen? If he was going to spend an awkward night with an attractive older man, he'd at least have liked to have the comfort of his own bed.

After he had his bed laid out as best he could, the two brothers went back into the living room.

Misaki's stomach was full of butterflies as he sat down. It wouldn't be long now until he and Usagi were alone in his room. His mind told him what a bad idea that was, while his body thought that it was, in fact, a rather fantastic idea.

No matter how hard Misaki tried to convince himself he was straight, his dreams didn't lie. And Usagi looked like he'd walked right out of one of his deepest, most secret fantasies. Misaki's thoughts always seemed to drift to older, more experienced men. The cocky attitude and drop dead gorgeous good looks were driving him crazy. It was getting _really_ hard to keep his thoughts (not to mention his hands) to himself.

"You better not snore, Usagi," Misaki mumbled, trying to wrench his mind from dangerous thoughts.

"Actually, I'm more worried about _you_ keeping _him_ awake, Misaki," Takahiro said with a small frown.

"What? I don't snore!" Misaki protested.

"I know, but when you were little you were _so _cute! Always begging to get into my bed with me," Takahiro smiled dreamily.

"Well, I'm hardly likely to do that now, am I?" Misaki blustered. God, but his brother could be exasperating sometimes.

"If you do get lonely, you can always get into bed with me," Akihiko said, smirking.

"That's very kind, Usagi, but I think Misaki's right. He's grown out of that sort of thing." Takahiro got a wistful expression. "If only they stayed that size forever! But that's not what I meant. I can't count the number of times he would be lying there in bed with me, little arms around me, when he'd start to talk in his sleep. It was so cute! Always something like a bunch of giant peanuts chasing him down a hill or some such."

Misaki got up, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure I've grown out of that too, big brother," he said, ignoring Usagi's chuckles and smug look. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, goodnight Misaki," Takahiro replied happily. "Don't worry, I won't keep your new roommate up much longer!"

Misaki stepped into his room, grateful that he'd have time to change into his pyjamas before Usagi came in. He couldn't even imagine how embarrassing that'd be with him standing there.

The heat from the fire was pretty strong, even in here, so Misaki only bothered with the bottoms before slithering into his makeshift bed. He really didn't want Usagi to see how slim his chest was.

It wasn't long before he heard Usagi come in.

"Already in bed? Trying to protect your virtue?" Usagi asked. Misaki could hear the laughter in his voice without turning. "Or should I take it as an invitation?"

Misaki let out a huff of irritation, even as his heart beat a little faster. Was Usagi flirting with him? Or was he just taking the piss? With a sinking sensation, Misaki figured it was probably the latter. Not that that should really bother him, right?

There was some rustling behind him, and Misaki carefully tried to see what Usagi was doing without toppling the huge pile of teddies right beside his bed. He sort of wished he hadn't.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spluttered without thinking.

"What?" Usagi asked, looking smug yet again. He was looking sexy, standing in nothing but a pair of under shorts. For some strange reason, Misaki felt his mouth watering. What a weird reaction! And why was his dick getting hard? Usagi was a man. He had nothing Misaki didn't have. So why was Misaki so much more interested in what was in Usagi's shorts?

"I'm sure you don't sleep in _your_ clothes," Usagi said, gesturing toward the heap of Misaki's discarded clothes. In his haste to change, Misaki hadn't even put them away. "You can really feel the heat from the fire in here," he commented, making for Misaki's bed. "When it's this hot, I usually sleep in the nude. But don't worry, I won't this time. I know how… _delicate_ you are."

Misaki bristled at his mocking tone, but figured his best bet was to keep his mouth shut. The lantern was on the night table, and Misaki waited, wondering if Usagi would have the sense to put it out, or whether all such things had been done for him by a host of servants.

After a while, there was more rustling as Akihiko rifled through his trouser pockets, followed by a faint scratching.

"What are you doing now?" he moaned.

"Just doing a little writing. Meeting you has given me all sorts of ideas for my novels."

"You write novels?" Misaki asked, once again grudgingly interested in the man.

"Yeah. But they're really just a compilation of my fantasies and wishes. My stories are part of the reason my father kicked me out."

"Jesus! They're that bad? What have you got in there?"

"Do you really want to know?" Usagi asked, giving him a wicked grin.

"Actually… no, I don't think I do," Misaki muttered. But in actual fact, he was kind of intrigued. What sorts of things _did_ turn Usagi on?

"Heh, I think you do," Usagi answered. "But perhaps you're too afraid that you'd enjoy the things you read."

Misaki's cheeks heated, and he turned away again, trying to pummel his pillow into a better position. The man was infuriating! And why, _why_ did Misaki's body react to him so strongly?

"Listen, it's late. Will you put out the lantern and finish that tomorrow?" Misaki finally asked.

"No. I don't want to."

What the hell kind of response was that? How did Takahiro ever become friends with such a total asshole? He heard the sound of a match being struck, and realised that Akihiko had lit another cigarette.

"You better not stink up my room, Usagi," he complained. "And be careful you don't set the whole house on fire with that thing."

There was no reply, just the continued scritch scratch of a quill on paper.

Damn it. How was he going to sleep with his room so bloody bright, not to mention that irritating scraping sound?

He reached out absently, snagging one of the teddies off of the pile, setting it over his face. A little light still filtered through, but it was better than nothing, he supposed.

"Hey!" Usagi growled. "What the hell are you doing with Suzuki? He isn't a sleep mask!"

"Well, put out the light and I'll give him back," Misaki grumbled.

"You know, I was trying to keep my hands to myself tonight," Akihiko answered in a low voice, "but you're really trying my patience."

"_I'm_ trying _your_ patience?" Misaki asked, incredulous.

He ripped the delightfully fuzzy Suzuki off of his face, sitting up. Akihiko was actually getting out of bed, moving towards Misaki.

_Oh God, what's he doing now?_

It didn't take long before Usagi was kneeling over him, knees barely fitting on the cushions beside Misaki's hips. The heated, intent look Usagi was giving him was incredible, making him cock stiffen alarmingly. He quickly began to squirm into a sitting position, one knee lifted toward his chest in a desperate attempt to hide his arousal.

What was Usagi doing? Misaki hoped to God he wouldn't have to leave the shield of his duvet; it would be impossible to hide the intense attraction he'd been feeling since he set eyes on the cocky, sexy jerk.

"You asked earlier what was I writing about. Well, I think I'll just show you," Akihiko's voice was deep, so masculine, and the scent of cigarettes lingered on his breath. Somehow, it was a heady combination, and Misaki felt almost drunk with it. He was so hard now, he couldn't even think straight. The only thing his mind could focus on was the delicious man kneeling in front of him.

Misaki moaned softly, the sound almost dragging him back to his senses. He blushed in embarrassment, but it wasn't enough to break the spell. Unable to believe what he was doing, but equally unable to stop himself, Misaki leaned forward, lips only inches away from Akihiko's. The warmth of Usagi's breath on his face was strangely thrilling, and he found himself harder than he'd ever been. Silently, he begged the other man to move, to do something. Usagi shot him one last satisfied smirk, and then the other man's lips were pressed against his.

Misaki practically whimpered at the sensation. He was too intoxicated with Usagi, unable to hear the little voice that usually tried to talk him out of the things he wanted to do. It was so liberating. And then Akihiko's hot, wet tongue was slowly sliding into his mouth. Misaki was totally and utterly lost.

He wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulders, cording the fingers of one hand in the other's thick hair with a deep moan. He gently pressed the tip of his tongue against Usagi's, the light, ever so soft contact making him shudder. Then Usagi was suddenly devouring his mouth, tongue exploring, pushing, dominating him.

Misaki lay back, pulling Usagi against him. He had _never_ been this aroused. It was just a kiss, but it was feeding something in Misaki that he'd been trying to deny for so long. When he felt Usagi's body against his, weight pressing him into the cushions, stomach tight against his dick, Misaki almost lost it already.

_If I'm going to be a sinner,_ Misaki thought, gasping for air as Usagi's lips parted from his, _then I might as well enjoy it, make it last._

"God, you really need this, don't you?" Usagi panted, his voice amused. He had his face pressed against Misaki's throat, and Misaki could feel every puff of his breath light his skin on fire.

Misaki hoped he wasn't expected to answer. He wasn't sure he could do anything other than moan incoherently. Luckily, Usagi quickly began another round of hot, wet kisses.

Usagi's shifted, lifting his hands from the side of Misaki's head to slowly slide down his body. Misaki trembled at the sensation. Usagi's hands were so cold, but they were making him so hot. Those big hands found the waistband of his pyjamas, then simply caressed his sides as they made their way back to his chest.

Usagi pressed both thumbs against his nipples, playing with the small nubs. Misaki almost swallowed Usagi's tongue, so shocked at the intense pleasure that little action had sparked.

Usagi pulled his lips away once more, humming as though he were very pleased about something. Then that delicious, wet tongue was wrapped around one of his nipples, and Misaki moaned urgently. He wasn't going to last long. The cold of Usagi's fingers on one nipple contrasted beautifully with the heat of his mouth on the other. Misaki felt his back arch, almost against his will.

Usagi finally drew back, knowing he was close. Those cold hands skated smoothly down his stomach, tugging at the waistband of his bottoms once again. Misaki couldn't stop shuddering, whimpering as Usagi slowly pulled both his pyjamas and his underwear down, exposing his throbbing erection.

Misaki had never been so exposed. A sort of pleasurable shame spread through him, making pre-come leak copiously from the tip of his engorged cock. Usagi eyed his bare body with hungry eyes, licking his lips appreciatively at the sight. Then he slowly gripped the base of Misaki's dick, giving it a slow, leisurely stroke.

"Oh my God!" Misaki moaned, hands moving to cover his eyes from the obscene sight of his cock disappearing into Usagi's fist. He'd never even known pleasure like this could exist.

Usagi began to pump a little harder, Misaki's pre-come slicking his hand and making the friction that much silkier. Misaki whimpered again, unable to help himself. Suddenly his hands were being pried from his face with Usagi's free hand, forcing him to watch as the man made him feel _so _good. It was too much.

Akihiko leaned forward over Misaki once more, never stopping that delicious stroking. Misaki leaned up the last inch, forcing his lips against Usagi's, so happy when the man finally began plundering his mouth in earnest. The way Akihiko had leaned forced the head of Misaki's prick to rub against his flat, toned stomach with every movement.

Shit. This was it. Everything was so fucking good, so overwhelming. Misaki couldn't fight the wonderful sensations anymore. Heat coursed through him, tears forming in his eyes as he groaned out his pleasure into the heat of Usagi's mouth.

It was like he was floating, lost in the ecstasy of the moment. Misaki didn't want it to ever end.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Usagi had shifted down a bit, kneeling on the end of Misaki's makeshift bed. It was a good thing that Misaki's body seemed to be made of jelly, or the way Usagi was eating his release off his hand, eyes scanning Misaki as he did so, would have had Misaki rock hard again. With things as they were, Misaki simply lay there, way too sated to even think, let alone react.

"Delicious," Usagi said, voice husky as he licked the last of Misaki's come from his fingers.

Finally Misaki seemed to come back to himself a little, enough to be shocked at how he'd acted, the things he'd done.

"God, I can't believe we did that," he muttered, voice a little rough.

"You loved it," Akihiko answered, sounding self-satisfied as usual.

"Yeah, maybe," Misaki responded half heartedly, receiving a knowing smirk from his roommate. He felt uncomfortable and self-conscious, but he didn't actually feel very guilty at all. In fact, he felt pretty damn good. Maybe it was just the post orgasm glow. Or maybe it had just been amazing.

"Now, it's my turn," Akihiko said silkily, hands sliding to Misaki's body again.

"What?!" Misaki asked, panicked. He realised that his dick was still hanging out, and hurriedly tucked it back in.

"Listen, what you did for me… it was, umm, really good," Misaki stuttered, crimson with embarrassment. "But- but I don't think I can… I mean…"

"Heh. It's alright, Misaki. I don't expect a virgin to put out on the first night," Usagi said with a wink. He got up, sliding under his own covers once more.

"How do you even know that I am a virgin?" Misaki asked uneasily.

"The way you were wriggling and moaning over a little hand job told me everything," Usagi chuckled.

It was a good thing that he couldn't possibly blush any deeper, Misaki mused. Despite his mortification, he could already feel himself getting tired. It was a strange feeling, so close on the heels of his passion.

"I will expect you to make me breakfast tomorrow morning, though," Usagi said, snuffing the lantern at last.

"Okay," Misaki mumbled. His last thought before falling asleep was that, despite the embarrassment, despite his misgivings, he very much wanted to do this again.

X

Thank you for reading. I hope to introduce Hiro soon.

Please review if you liked it! =3


End file.
